rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonny Forelli
Sonny Forelli is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, and the main antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. He is also mentioned in Grand Theft Auto: San Andrea's Introduction scene and appears on a poster in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. He was the leader of the Forelli Family. According to the Vice City Police Department, he had come to power young. He was voiced by Tom Sizemore. Sonny's businesses included drug dealing and Marco's Bistro, based in Liberty City. Background 'Early Life' Sonny Forelli lived in Liberty City, and became the leader of the Forelli Family at a young age, said in the VCPD criminals files. In 1971, Sonny led Tommy Vercetti into an ambush in Harwood to kill a key mobster. Instead of killing one man, he ends up killing eleven, including the mobster, which leads to Tommy being arrested by the Liberty City Police Department and imprisoned for fifteen years. By 1986, Sonny continued his various illegal activities such as rackeetering, gambling, unions, corruption and prostitution, making the Forelli Family the most powerful family at the time. '1986' In the events of Vice City, Sonny realizes the Tommy Vercetti was released from prison. Since Tommy is too well know in Liberty City because of the Harwood killings, Sonny decides to send Tommy to Vice City with Harry and Lee to accompany him at the drug deal with another local crime family. However the deal is ambushed by another drug cartel, which ends with Harry and Lee being killed with Sonny losing all the drugs and money. Later on, Tommy contacts Sonny and tells him that the deal was ambushed and Harry and Lee were dead. Sonny becomes furious and orders Tommy to kill those that were involved in the ambush. Sonny can also be heard contacting Tommy over a phone that he recieved after killing Leo Teal. He usually reminds Tommy of his money and makes sure that Tommy doesn't forget to send it to him. Towards the end of the game, Sonny finds out that Tommy has been seizing businesses all over Vice City and too busy getting Sonny his money. So in response, Sonny sends some of his men to Vice City to collect the money themselves. Tommy eventually kills them which angers Sonny more. Since his men couldn't collect the money from Tommy, Sonny decides to pay Tommy a visit in person. Sonny arrives at Tommy's mansion and the two begin to talk for a while. Tommy tells Sonny to just take the money. He takes the cash and just before leaving, Lance Vance steps in and tells Sonny that the money that Tommy just gave him was fake and that the real cash was upstairs in Tommy's safe. After hearing this, gunfire erupts between Sonny's men and Tommy, and later Lance Vance. Shortly after Tommy kills Lance on the roof of the mansion, Sonny is seen at the bottom of the staircase holding a Ruger. Gunfire erupts between the two, resulting in Sonny being killed by Tommy. After Sonny's death, Tommy begins to take over Sonny's drug dealing business that he has started. VCBI Record The Vice City Bureau of Investigation has a file on Forelli: * Head of the Forelli Crime Family. *''Major crime family in Liberty City.'' *''Believed to have major influence in racketeering, gambling, union trouble, corruption and prostitution.'' *''Came to power young.'' *''Thought to have ordered several mob killings, including Harwood incident.'' *''Only minor changes have struck. Thought to be interested in entering narcotics trade, traditionally a no go area for Liberty City mob.'' *''Phone records reveal calls to home address of Ken Rosenberg'' *''Notoriously poor taste in clothes.'' Mission appearances GTA Vice City *The Introduction *An Old Friend *Keep Your Friends Close... (Killed) Trivia *The player can play as Sonny Forelli in GTA Vice City by inputting the cheats below: : PS2: :PC: idonthavethemoneysonny :Xbox: B,LT,B,WHITE,LEFT,A,RT,LT,A,A Gallery Sonny in final mission.jpg|Sonny in Keep Your Friends Close... Sonny in final mission 2.jpg|"Get him boys, he never understood a thing." Sonny forelli 3.jpg|Sonny at the beginning of the game Sonny forelli 2.png|GTA Vice City shot of Sonny Forelli undefined|undefined|link=undefined Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Vice City